How To Impress A Girl, And A Boy
by Garis Miring
Summary: [SLASH][SBRL]Sirius Black merasa senang kembali ke Hogwarts, walaupun tidak merasa senang sepenuhnya karena terus dihantui oleh ASYSMJ. Apa gerangan ASYSMJ?


**How To Impress A Girl—And A Boy**

By : Remus Black

Dedicated To : My Dear Friend, Sirius Lupin

Sirius Black merasa senang kembali ke Hogwarts. Tempat itu sudah merupakan rumah baginya. Ia merasa senang karena dapat merasakan kembali kehangatan saat musim panas di Hogwarts dan menikmati perang salju saat musim dingin bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Oh, ya, tentu saja dia juga merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya—sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar mendengar cerita James tentang liburan musim panas yang Ia habiskan bersama koloni mandrake kebun, tidak sabar mendengar Peter yang mencicit senang ketika akhirnya Ia dapat berwisata kuliner selama musim panas ini di Diagon Alley, atau mendengar cerita Remus tentang bagaimana muggle telah banyak berkembang di bidang teknologi untuk memajukan dunia pendidikan. Sirius sangat merindukan semua itu.

Tapi disamping semua alasan indah itu, Sirius pun agak malas kembali ke Hogwarts karena satu alasan. Alasan yang sangat _sentimentil_.

Setiap tahun ajaran baru dimulai, seperti biasa, Sirius dan ketiga sahabatnya berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk pesta awal tahun ajaran baru. Bertemu teman seasrama mereka dan berbagi pengalaman seru selama liburan. Sebelum hidangan tersedia diatas meja, biasanya diadakan penempatan asrama bagi murid baru oleh Topi Seleksi. Anak-anak kelas satu yang bertampang pucat memasuki Aula, pastilah mereka berdebar-debar karena belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Tahun ini adalah tahun ke-6 di Hogwarts untuk Sirius dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Mereka biasanya tertawa ketika melihat figur anak kelas satu yang mini dan tidak percaya kalau dulunya mereka seperti itu, menganggap anak-anak yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi sebagai orang yang amat dewasa. Padahal di tahun keenamnya ini, Sirius tidak merasa seperti orang dewasa, tapi Ia juga tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dulu Ia sekecil anak-anak kelas satu yang sekarang sedang berbaris dengan canggung itu.

Balik lagi ke topik awal. Alasan sentimentil .. Ya, setidaknya itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Pasalnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Sirius Black adalah anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun yang—ehm—cukup _menarik_. Raut wajahnya yang senantiasa menunjukkan kemarahan sangat _pas _dengan image dirinya sebagai seorang _trouble-maker_. Ia dan teman-temannya—Marauders, begitulah mereka menamainya—menjadi siswa yang langganan keluar-masuk kantor guru untuk menjalani detensi. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan sentimentil yang sedang dibicarakan. Sebenarnya, Ia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai _alasan sentimentil yang selalu membuatku jengah_—singkat aja ASYSMJ.

Jadi, setiap tahun ajaran baru, ASYSMJ tersebut sudah mengkutinya bahkan sebelum Ia duduk di bangku Aula Besar untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ya, ASYSMJ itu adalah ... anak gadis. Saat dulu pertama kali Ia melangkahkan kakinya di Hogwarts, Ia bisa melihat cewek-cewek kelas 3 terkikik dan memandangnya seperti oh-anak-kelas-satu-itu-lucu-sekali. Ia masih bisa memaklumi hal yang satu ini, karena waktu itu Ia memang masih kecil. Yang membuatnya sebal adalah, peristiwa yang sama terus berulang setiap tahun ajaran baru. Sudah enam tahun ini Ia selalu disambut oleh segerombolan cewek yang—mengintipnya menaiki tangga kastil menuju Aula Besar.

ASYSMJ tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Saat Ia duduk di bangku Aula Besar, Ia dapat menangkap beberapa anak perempuan mencuri pandang ke arahnya—juga anak laki-laki, yang merasa sebal karena _cewek_nya juga ternyata mencuri pandang kearahnya. Sungguh konyol.

ASYSMJ lainnya juga tak kalah fantastis. Sirius dapat melihat segerombolan anak-anak perempuan kelas 1 mencuri pandang kearahnya. Rupanya mereka berharap bisa masuk asrama yang sama dengannya. Hal ini membuat Sirius mengunyah sosisnya kelewat sangar.

Setelah pesta awal tahun ajaran baru selesai, Sirius dan teman-temannya menaiki tangga pualam menuju asrama mereka, Gryffindor. Dalam perjalanan menyusuri koridor, ASYSMJ kembali mengganggunya. Satu _gank_ anak perempuan menutup mulut sembari terkikik senang, tak jarang diantara mereka yang mukanya langsung memerah. Sirius memutar bola matanya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Bahkan saat pergantian pelajaran, ASYSMJ baru siap mengganggunya. Mengikutinya dari radius 3 meter. Kalau sudah begini, Sirius akan berbalik menghadap mereka dan berteriak 'KECOA!' sambil menunjuk lantai. Selagi cewek-cewek tersebut berjingkat-jingkat liar, Sirius langsung berbelok ke tikungan terdekat dan menghela napas.

Tapi, yang selama ini Ia herankan adalah, sahabatnya, Remus Lupin, yang juga bernasib sama dengannya. Hanya saja ASYSMJ miliknya masih berada di batas normal. Bagaimana bisa Remus selalu membalas ASYSMJ-ASYSMJ tersebut dengan satu senyum simpul? Sementara—yang Sirius tahu—pastinya tidak menyenangkan dibuntuti terus menerus seperti itu oleh cewek.

Lalu, suatu hari Sirius mencobanya. Saat tanda-tanda akan ASYSMJ sudah terdeteksi, Sirius berbalik dan tersenyum simpul—seperti yang selalu dilakukan Remus—ke arah ASYSMJ yang bergerombol menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

Setelah kejadian itu, dia amat, amat, amat, sangat menyesal, karena bukannya bertambah baik, ASYSMJ tsb. malah memburunya semakin liar.

xxx

Sirius menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa empuk sambil memandang kosong ke arah perapian di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Sesekali Ia melihat Remus yang berkutat dengan buku yang berjudul _Gadis Gangster Gorila Ganas_ karangan Gilderoy Lockhart. Sirius menghela napas. Hebat sekali sahabatnya itu, tetap serius belajar walaupun ASYSMJ selalu menghantuinya kemanapun Ia pergi. Terkadang, Sirius ingin menangkap basah Remus yang sedang membaca komik yang Ia selipkan dibawah buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu tertawa karenanya, melupakan ASYSMJ sialan itu. Tapi Sirius tahu itu hal yang mustahil. Karena Ia tahu, Remus selalu bersungguh-sungguh dalam menuntut ilmu.

Tiba-tiba, Ia mendengar potongan lirik lagu yang sedang diputar Remus dari piringan hitamnya. Lagu Nasional. Lagu Perjuangan. Liriknya kurang lebih seperti ini :

_Halus ... wanita_

_Bak sutra dewangga_

_Senyummu melunturkan mahkotaaa_

Sirius berjengit mendengarnya. Kemudian Ia mengeluarkan umpatan kasar dan menyuruh Remus untuk mengganti lagunya. Remus hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menekan tombol _next track_. Lagu baru terdengar, tapi ini tidak lebih baik.

_Wanita dijajah pria ... sejak dulu_

_Dijadikan perhiasan sangkar maduuuu_

Tiba-tiba Sirius berteriak seperti mengatakan itu-tidak-benar-para-wanitalah-yang-selalu-menjajahku. Remus menatap Sirius kesal seolah-olah Sirius adalah nyamuk besar lalu Ia akan pergi mengambil raket nyamuk dan menebasnya sampai pingsan.

Lagu baru terdengar, _tapi tidak lebih baik juga._

_Aku memang pencinta wanita_

_Namun ku bukan buayaaa_

Sirius kehilangan akal sehat dan menendang sofa sampai posisinya bergeser 5 senti, mengeluarkan umpatan kasar, lalu menghilang pergi. Meninggalkan Remus yang masih kesal.

Ingin rasanya Remus mengucapkan_Petrificus Totalus _ke arah Sirius yang berbelok menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

xxx

Paginya, Sirius turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Dan, benar saja, dalam perjalanan, ASYSMJ siap menganggunya lagi. Kali ini mereka bergerombol seperti kawanan lebah yang tak henti-hentinya berdengung, memandangnya dengan tatapan khas gadis remaja (tatapan seperti apa ya?). 3 meter didepan Ia melihat Remus, yang juga sedang dihadang oleh ASYSMJ-nya. Sekumpulan cewek anak kelas 7 mengerubunginya, membentuk lingkaran dan memblokir jalan. Ia bisa mendengar sepenggal dialog yang diucapkan oleh mereka.

Cewek kelas 7 (CK7) : "Heh, kelas 6 yang lagi bawa buku! Sini loe ... " (terdengar seperti adegan penggencetan di film-film muggle)

Remus Lupin (RL) : "Kakak memanggil saya?"

CK7 : "Ya iya, lah! Siapa lagi?! Lo _bego_ ya?" (katanya sambil terkikik)

RL : menghampiri mereka "Ada perlu apa?" tersenyum

CK7 : berusaha menyembunyikan pekikan sambil terus memasang muka galak "Nggak ada apa-apa .. Cuma mau bilang .. KAMU LUCU BANGET SIIIHH!" mencubit pipi Remus dengan sangat liar

RL : meringis kesakitan "Terima kasih."

Sirius melihat kejadian itu dan diam-diam mengagumi Remus yang selalu bisa menghadapi situasi _berbahaya_ dengan _sangat _tenang.

Tapi Ia kesal saat melihat para anak kelas 7 itu mencubit pipi Remus. Dan mulai berpikir, _pipi Remus hanya untukku!_. Maka, Ia mencondongkan badan kedepan, mengambil aba-aba dan berlari melesat bagai kilat ke arah gerombolan anak kelas 7 yang mengepung Remus. Saat Sirius sampai disana, anak-anak kelas 7 langsung memekik senang sepeti berkata wah-kita-dapat-dua. Sirius langsung menyambar lengan Remus dan menunjukkan jari tengahnya kearah cewek kelas 7 yang masih terkikik.

Di koridor, Sirius bersama Remus terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Remus, kenapa tadi kau mau sih?—diperlakukan begitu?" tanya Sirius disela-sela napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Mereka hanya mencoba bersikap baik terhadapku, Padfoot, santai saja." kata Remus tenang.

Menurut Sirius, dikepung seperti itu dan dicubiti pipinya—bukanlah 'mencoba bersikap yang baik' seperti yang dikatakan Remus. Maka Ia menoleh ke arah Remus dan berkata, "Apa kau tidak kesal?".

Remus hanya menggeleng pelan, "Sirius, mereka wanita dan kita sebagai laki-laki harus menghormatinya. Kau pernah mendengar ungkapan _Ladies First, _'kan?" katanya kalem. Sangat menunjukkan ke-_gentlemen-_annya.

"Yeah—_Banshee First_ ... " kata Sirius sambil memutar bola matanya. Kesal.

Remus tertawa kecil. "Padfoot yang baik ... kenapa sih kau begitu membenci wanita? Karena ibumu?" kata Remus sambil mengusap bahu sahabatnya itu.

Sirius melirik Remus, matanya berkilat-kilat berbahaya, "Jangan sebut-sebut keluargaku." Katanya datar. Remus hanya bisa tersenyum.

xxx

Hari berikutnya, Sirius dan Remus berjalan menyusuri koridar hendak menghadiri kelas Herbologi. Letak rumah kaca lumayan jauh dari asrama mereka. Dan, oh, tentu saja, ASYSMJ siap menganggu mereka—lagi.

**ASYSMJ pertama**, hanya menyapa mereka, "Hai, Lupin, Black ... " lalu terkikik pelan.

**ASYSMJ kedua**, sudah mencapai stadium berbahaya, "Hei! Remus Lupin! _E-mail My Heart_, yaa" kata seorang anak cewek dan langsung terkikik centil ketika Remus balas tersenyum kearah mereka. (_E-mail My Heart_ adalah salah satu judul lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh penyanyi muggle, Britney Spears).

**ASYSMJ ketiga**, sangat berbahaya, nyaris melewati stadium _kronis._ Beberapa anak cewek bergaya _cheerleader _seperti muggle dan mulai meneriakkan kata-kata yang lebih aneh daripada mantra. "_Give me_ R, _Give me_ E, _Give me_ M-U-S! _To the_ L, _to the_ U, _to the_ P-I-N!!".

"_Ree-mas Luwh-pinn!_" setelah itu mereka semua memekik seperti Pixies.

Sirius sudah sangat—sangat tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Ia memandang cewek-cewek tersebut dengan galak seolah-olah mau mengatakan hei-kalian-coba-lihat-aku.

Mengabaikan Remus yang masih tersenyum dengan sangat maniiiis sekali, Ia meraih pinggang Remus dan memeluknya. Membuat cewek-cewek memekik kaget. Ia bisa mendengar Remus membisik keras, "Padfoot? Apa yang akan laulakukan?—" dan sebelum Remus sempat berkelit, jari-jari Sirius dengan sangat tangkas meraih tengkuknya dan menariknya lebih dekat, mencium bibir merahnya.

Pikirannya berputar begitu cepat dan Ia bisa dengan samar-samar mendengar anak-anak cewek tadi meneriakkan sesuatu seperti oh-lihat-mereka.

Buku-buku Remus terlepas dari genggaman saking kagetnya. Lalu Ia meletakkan tangannya yang pucat ke dada Sirius yang bidang, menjaga keseimbangan. Sirius memeluknya makin erat. Tangannya meraba-raba tulang punggung Remus dari atas sampai bawah. Remus mengerang diantara bibirnya, menarik kerah Sirius dan menggerak-gerakkan bibir indahnya diatas bibir Sirius.

Beberapa anak perempuan memekik keras. Beberapa menangis karena _patah hati_ dan menghambur keluar. Sampai akhirnya koridor tsb. benar-benar kosong dan hanya menyisakan dua insan di dalamnya. Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin.

"Cara bagus untuk mengusir mereka, Padfoot" kata Remus sambil mengusap rambut Sirius yang hitam. Tersenyum dan membenamkan kepalanya di jubah Sirius.

"Oh, ya?—terima kasih kalau begitu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mereka melihat kita—" kata Sirius lembut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Remus, dahinya mengernyit.

"—dan bilang pada mereka supaya jauh-jauh darimu—karena kau sekarang milikku." Ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

Remus tertawa dan Sirius mencium rambutnya.

xxx

Hari-hari berikutnya, ketika Remus Lupin dan Sirius Black berpikir akhirnya mereka bisa terlepas dari semua ASYSMJ yang selama ini mengikuti mereka, insting serigala Remus menangkap suatu sinyal berbahaya—tepat di belakang lorong yang mereka telusuri. Remus berbalik dan memandang lorong kosong dibelakangnya. Menyipitkan mata, dan berusaha menangkap sosok yang berdiri disana, yang dari tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ada apa, Moony?" tanya Sirius—agak panik.

"Padfoot, kurasa ada yang—mengincar kita." Katanya lambat-lambat.

Sirius menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan kau-aneh-sekali-sih. Lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Moony—kurasa aku tahu apa itu ..." katanya sambil terkekeh.

Dari balik pilar, tampak segerombolan cewek-cewek ASYSMJ mengendap-endap membuntuti mereka. Memandang mereka dengan tatapan putus asa. ASYSMJ-Sirius mendelik marah ke arah Remus dan sebaliknya, ASYSMJ-Remus mendelik sebal ke arah Sirius.

Remus tertawa, "Nah—mereka semua sudah disini, Padfoot." Kata Remus ceria.

"Baiklah—ayo kesini, Remus." Kata Sirius sambil mendekap Remus dan menciumnya.

Para ASYSMJ memekik tertahan.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Seperti yang sudah saya cantumkan diatas, cerita ini didedikasikan untuk teman saya—yang saya rasa sudah menjadi ASYSMJ-nya Sirius. Maaf, teman ..

Lagi-lagi ide ceritanya terlampau standar. Tapi ini didasarkan oleh pengalaman saya sendiri walaupun _orang itu_ tidak melakukan hal yang sama sebagaimana Sirius dan Remus. Sekarang saya mengerti rasanya menjadi bulan-bulanan ASYSMJ.


End file.
